Love and Lies. Part 1
by Flame Child
Summary: I (Kevyn;Flame) go on a mission. Finding my brother and becoming an X-men isn't all that i though it would be.


Disclaimer: Kevyn (Flame a.k.a. my own personal self) and Nick (Rage) are me own mutant creations. If you decide you'd like to use them in your story please ask permission before doing so. All other people in my story are property of Marvel Comics.   
  
Love and Lies. Part 1.  
Bye: X Flame Child  
  
I remember awaking to the sun in my face on that Saturday morning. It was late in the afternoon and I had stayed up late the night before. My parents didn't bother me when I was sleeping, not since the accident. I just you could say that yeah, I'm a mutant. I won't deny that. My parents don't know yet. And I know they never will.   
I'm Kevyn. My last name, I wish not to remember. I'm 16. That Saturday morning would have been a disaster. I walked down the stairs, still in my pajamas, seeing blood all over. I couldn't believe my eyes. As I walked into the living room I found my father sitting in his chair his throat slit and blood had already dried on his neck and his shirt.  
I remember going into the kitchen knowing I'd find my mother there. Yes. Lying on the floor stab wounds everywhere was my mother. I didn't care much for her. She discarded me as a freak after the accident. She didn't know what a mutant was and she refused to acknowledge that I was one.   
How long have they been like this? I wondered. I went back upstairs to find my phone under my piles of clothes. It wasn't long 'till I had called the police and the arrived at my house. Wrapping up my mother's body into the body bag, and another for my father. I watched them take them into the ambulance and drive away. My only hope now was to leave that town forever. So I did.  
I crossed the border that met between New York State and Ontario, Canada. I was on a mission to find my older brother who had been taken from our home. I received letters upon letters from him during that time. I had to find that school. My duffel bag was full and the wallet that I carried in the pocket of my leather jacket was full of cash that I had with drawn from my account at the bank.  
I stood at the sidewalk staring at the huge mansion. The sign said Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I wasn't sure what to do, seeing the kids outside playing around I slowly walked up the side of the long driveway. I knew I was being watched from the eyes of the children that were playing outside. I tried to ignore their stares. Going to the door of the school I stood not knowing if I should go right on inside or to knock. Then I heard the voice.  
"Hey Kid. What are you doing?"   
I turned quickly to see a man, taller then I, wearing a leather jacket. He was rather rugged looking with long side burns. He was standing next to a motorcycle. "What are you doing?" he asked again. "Are you new here?"  
I dropped my duffel bag on the stairs and walked over "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Who are you?" I watched him lean to take the keys out of the ignition on the bike.   
"I'm Logan." He said and turned to me wiped his grease-covered hands with a cloth. "Who are you?"  
"My name?" I paused for a second seeming that was a stupid thing to ask. "I'm Kevyn."  
"Kevyn, eh?" He didn't have a Yankee voice or one of an American accent of any sort. "I never met a girl with the name Kevyn. Isn't that a guys name?" He turned to me   
"It's spelled differently. Do you know where to find erm... who ever runs this school?" I asked picking up my bag again.  
He looked at me and hopped on the stairs opening the door "Follow me." He said. Something told me he didn't enjoy the fact of being bothered.   
This man -Logan- that I followed into the school, he didn't talk much. He was ruggedly hansom and looked like he kept to himself a lot. His cigar that he pulled from a case in his pocket of the leather jacket that he wore, hung at his lips as he searched his pockets for matched or a lighter.  
"Here" I said quietly as I offered a "lit-on-fire" finger to light the cigar.  
He mumbled thanks as he lit the cigar quickly. "Is that your power? You're a Pyro?"  
"No," I quickly answered back "It's one of many. I have an... well, a second unbreakable un-dentable second skeleton and I guess you could say I have heightened senses and enhanced healing." I looked up at the weird but somewhat surprised look in his face. "You might know my brother..." I continued wishing to change the subject.  
"Nice powers, eh? Isn't it great to be a metal head?" He stopped me and looked into my eyes "Got your tags?" He asked showing me his own.   
I took mine from the inside of my shirt "Of course. I never take them off"   
"Logan..." Was a voice that called his name from behind him "Who are you hitting on this time?" The man's voice trailed off "Kevyn?"  
I peeked out from behind Logan and smiled at the man "One and Only..." I replied and stepped out from behind Logan and jumped down the hall "Nicky!"   
Nick, my older brother, hugged me and smiled looking at Logan who was walking down the hall "You were hitting on my little sister?" he called down the hall at him.  
"It's alright, he was just showing me around, plus, he is kind of cute." I giggled a little hugging him once more.   
Nick shook his head and shrugged "Sorry Shorty, but he's got somebody else on his mind."  
I frowned a little "well not for long" I mumbled. "When I'm set on something I'm going to get it."  
I had gotten a strange feeling. I didn't know what it was, but I thought it off as I followed Nick down the hall. He had stopped in front of a doorway and looked at me and lightly knocked.  
"Nick is here" a man said, he was in a wheelchair and looked old. Well to me anyway.   
As I followed Nick into the room I hid shyly behind him. I looked to my left, a fairly tall man with red glasses was standing behind a chair, massaging the woman's shoulders with was sitting in the chair. Everything was quiet in the little office-like room until Nick spoke after the short silence   
"Hello Professor" Nick said. "My sister...."  
The man cut him off "Oh, Yes, Kevyn. Nick to meet you. Logan, nice that you could join us." He turned from me to Logan as he burst though the door then turned to me "I'm sure you've already met Logan."  
I nodded in response as Nick went over to the woman that was sitting at a seat on my left side. I didn't take a good look at her, as I was too busy scanning the room for something interesting. I stood by myself in the middle of the room in front of this man's desk.  
"The man to your left is Cyclops a.k.a. Scott Summers. He shoots laser beams from his eyes that he cannot control. So that's why he must wear those glasses at all times while his eyes are open." The man in the wheelchair explained.  
'Cyclops' nodded a greeting as I looked at him. I smiled back shyly. Though, I was feeling rather shy, standing there in the middle of the room with everybody so much older then I.  
"And that s his wife Jean Grey Summers. She has telekinetic and telepathic powers."  
"Hello" she said  
I mouthed a hello then looked over to Nick who smiled at me.  
"And there to your right with your brother is Storm, a.k.a. Ororo Monro, she controls the weather." He looked around at everybody then stopped to look at me.  
I had actually looked to my right to see the white haired young woman cuddling up to my brother. "Nice name..." I smiled a little "Storm..."   
"Thank you" She nodded "We must think of a name for you. You are becoming an X-men right?" She shrugged a little.   
Logan coughed "It's Flame. She's got the tags. They called her Flame and I'm going to. I don't know about any of you but..."   
They all nodded. I frowned a little and walked in a tight circle "So what do they call you? Professor Wheels?" I said to the man in the wheelchair.   
It seemed as if everybody began laughing at it. Logan walked over to me and hugged me out of no where. Was that funny? I was being serious.   
"Why are you laughing?" I asked over everybody laughter. "If it's not just tell me what they call you and it's over with."  
"It's Xavier, you can call me Prof. X if you'd like, but the reason why we laughed was when Logan first came with us, he said almost the same thing to me. Sorry, I knew you were being serious."  
I left a little humiliated and I turned to Nick who was red-faced from laughing. I shrugged and continued with what I had to say, "Mom and Dad are dead Nick."  
Everybody stopped and listened.  
"Dead?" Nick repeated my last word.  
"Yeah you know, when you have no pulse... you go to the light?" I said  
Everybody seemed now interested in what I had to say. Nick nodded as a go-a-head to keep explaining.  
"I think I was sleeping in the closet again because I'm still alive, I don't know, that's why I came here. You know I didn't kill them Nick, but you know how much I hated them. Mom hated the fact that another one of her babies was a freak." I paused "Erm, sorry, genetically enhanced if that's what you'd prefer me say,"  
Nick stood up and rushed over to me. "Jean... Will you take her to a room, please...? I need..."  
"Sure Rage," She said and got up.  
Logan got up putting an arm around my shoulders and growled at Jean "I'm taking 'er. Sit your butt down."   
  
Nick frowned at Prof. Xavier as they talked on finding out who might have killed his parents. Figuring all kinds of people Jean got the sense that maybe it was one of Magneto's people  
"Maybe it was Sabretooth, you know that Wolverine and him have a past together, you never know if she does do." Jean said.   
Cyclops nodded "She maybe right Xavier."   
Xavier nodded slightly. "The child may know something. Seen something that she doesn't remember because she was in a non-conscious state"  
"Don't be calling my sister a child Xavier." Nick hissed   
Ororo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and lightly hugged him "Don't get mad Nick, She's young. She'll be called a child from now and then. Especially by Wolverine."   
Nick shrugged her comforting hand off of his shoulder and paced around the room. Wondering if his almost innocent sister could have gotten into a fit and killed their parents. As much as her mother hated them both. Their father wasn't much as concerned, he loved his kids, mutants or not. "I don't think she did it. I do think she was sleeping in a closet and if who ever killed my parents tried to find her, they missed her. Or they just didn't kill her."  
"Why does she sleep in the closet?" Scott asked scratching his forehead for a moment.  
"She sleep walks and always ends up curling up in a closet of every different room. It's hard to explain why" Nick answered quickly, wrapping his arms around Ororo's waist holding her close to him.  
Jean got up "I think I may need to find Kevyn and Logan before something happens."  
  
The schoolyard was empty as I sat on the front steps of the school next to Logan. There was a beautiful lake right next to it, where the sun set already had begun. The cold breeze that played with the leaves gave me a chill. There was silence between us most of the time.   
"So, Kid, Your Rage's lil' sister, eh?" He had said in one point in our conversation.   
"Yeah..." I answered "What's the big deal?"  
Logan nodded and smiled to himself "I just wondered whom he wrote all those letters to. Now I know."   
"Well, that's reassuring. So... How old are you?" I asked sparking some interest in his age   
"I don't know." Was his answer.   
I shrugged and discontinued my questionings. I didn't know what to say. We had something in common, that we were both metal heads.   
After a long hard silence he got up "Come lets take a walk."   
I couldn't agree more. Yet, my legs were so tired from the two days of walking to this place. But I got up and walked next to him.  
"We have an enemy, you and I. I know he killed your parents." He said.  
I didn't answer. I listened to the gravel crunch underneath our feet. He took my hand entwining his fingers with mine. I looked up at him looking into his eyes. I lowered my head as we kept walking to the waterfront. It soon became dark and I stared at the reflection of the star-speckled sky in the water. I was being held in Logan's arms.   
It was such a beautiful night. I pulled away from Logan and smiled shyly "It's late" I said, "I should be going to bed." I stood on tiptoe and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.   
He nodded a little taking my hand again and walked with me to the school. He then stopped and sniffed the air. "Something wrong, look, go inside I'm goin' to investigate. You stay inside ok? Tell X that I've gone to find whatever out there."  
"Be careful Logan..." I called out quietly my voice drowning in the savage growls coming from inside the forest. I didn't want to leave him by himself outside. I went though the front doors to find Storm and my brother standing on the stairs.  
"I don't want you near him Kevyn." He said sternly. "I don't want you talking to him I don't want you being near 50 feet of him!"  
"Nick..." I said biting my bottom lip and looking to him then to Storm who held on to his hand "I don't believe your doing this, telling me who to be with and who not to be with. I thought that maybe I'd meet somebody you know, and actually be able to have a life when I came here, but I guess not, eh?" I walked right past them and went to my room changing quickly and getting into bed.  
I sat in the darkness for quite sometime before drifting off to sleep. In my dream I was captured I was tied to a table screaming for my life. The man wearing a mask, like he had no face. He moves towards me a scalpel in hand ready to slice whatever he needs to.  
I sat up in deep sweat not even in my own room. I was screaming loudly but didn't realize it until I shut my open mouth. The closet doors flung open. Logan was standing at the door then dropped to his knees.  
"Are you alright?" He asked holding me in his arms tightly "I know the dreams, I've had them too,"  
His bedroom door burst opened and Nick ran in "Get away from my sister Logan!"   
Logan looked from me to Nick and stepped back, frowning at me. "I'm sorry Nick," He said and growled "You know, you always stand in the way of stuff and I'm not going to stand for it. Right now Danger room." He growled.  
"Fine! Storm will you take care of her" Nick asked and lightly kissed her cheek and left the room.  
I shook my head and wanted to follow. I sighed and curled up on the floor of the closet. "He always has to do this, every time I find somebody that I know I can get close to he has to ruin everything. I don't want to know how you can put up with him." I whispered and slightly sat up.  
  
The morning light poured though the closet door slits and made me go 'blind' that morning. Sleeping in my own closet I sighed getting up glancing at the clock next to the bed. The red lights blinked a time I wished not to read, nor remember, It was too late in the afternoon (5:30pm really...) to bother. I walked down the hall in my skimpy pajamas to the rec. room finding Logan reading the newspaper.  
"Morning" I said quietly as I sat on the couch next to him "You reading the sports?" I asked and cuddled close to him in attempt to look at the newspaper too.  
"Your brother beat me last night" was all he had to say.   
I sighed quietly "Does that mean..."  
He nodded and passed me the sports section. "I'm sorry."   
I got up and sighed claws out "He won't know what hit 'im" I growled and stormed out of the room. I made my way down to his room and banged on the door "Nick get out here!" I yelled  
I stood against the wall and waited for him to come out. As the door opened I tackled him to the ground. Claws above his neck growling savagely "I hate you Nick. I'll kill you right now. I swear to God. You've always done this always told me what to do, I will not listen to you anymore. I'm a freak Nick. You hear me! A fucking FREAK! And you know. I looked up to you and that's why I came here. And that's why I left my hockey lovin' country and my stuff all behind to come here and maybe find something that they could use my shitty powers for. And you always drag me down.  
"I won't stand for it anymore Nick! And if Logan likes me that's his decision not yours! And if I decide that I'm going to like Logan and be with Logan or be with whoever well fuck! It's my life you're ruining Nick. Not anybody else's." I growled and left the room.   
I ran out the front door, just in need to let myself go. Running towards the forest as fast as a blur. I couldn't tell where I was going and why but I just needed to get away before somebody in the school killed me. Or sent me to the mental house. They made padded walls seem like that were going to be your friend until they lock you in there with the thick metal door and not even a window. Except for the one that they slide open to see if you're still alive. Too much thinking about padded walls and I was hit by something and I went down.   
I turned over on my back and stared up at the person that stood above me "Who the hell are you" I growled jumping up. Ignoring the pain that rushed though my head from the hit.   
This woman, her skin, was a shade of blue, her hair, bright red. Who was she? My claws were out and I was in my attacking position. Maybe I was scared, maybe I wasn't, I do not remember. But what happened next I just could not forget.  
"I am Mystique, my leader had sent me here to capture you. But my dear friend, Sabretooth had already tried." The woman known as Mystique laughed. I smelled somebody else around but there was nobody in sight.  
"You mean the dude that killed my parents?" I growled backing away from her. Then I stopped "the dude that killed my parents?" Where did that come from? A small memory of it came flooding back; a tall man, very fury, like a stuffed animal was standing behind my father knife in hand. I shook my head to rid the thought and I ran, reading back to the school.   
"Logan!" I screamed as another came up behind me. I was tackled from behind and I had fallen to the ground again.  
"Please, be quiet, I'm here to help you" said a young man, maybe my age maybe a few years older had whispered to me. "I'll take you back to the school, but we must be quiet, we'll never know where Mystique could be lurking"  
I nodded quietly. Following this man to the school. We went in and rushed down to the labs to warn Professor Xavier about the attack that was made on us.   
"Nice to see you NightCrawler." Xavier had said went we first burst into the dispute of my brother and Logan.   
"Our new found child was attacked by Mystique." 'NightCrawler' said out of breath.   
"I'm sorry... I freaked. I run when I'm..."  
Nick had cut me off with the same sentence "She runs when she's scared. She runs from everybody and everything."  
"I'll try and sleep now. I..." I trailed off and left the room head down. NightCrawler had followed.  
I didn't mind the company in the kitchen as I attempted to look for something good to eat. I hadn't eaten since I arrived there and I don't think I ate for several days after that.   
"So your new?" NightCrawler asked with an accent I couldn't figure out.   
I nodded "Yeah, Nick the Dick is my brother. I haven't met many people around here yet, I don't think there is anymore X-Men around, unless I'm wrong. I've met, Storm, Jean, Cyclops and Logan,"  
"That isn't even half" He mumbled with apple in his mouth. "There's Rogue and Gambit, You can tell them both, Gambit wears a trench coat and follows Rogue around like a puppy." He grinned and tossed me an apple. "Then there's Jubilee. She's about your age. She's got short hair and have fireworks for a power"   
I nodded and took a bite out of the apple. "Cool. How old are you?"  
"21, not that much older then you. At least I have an age unlike that hairy good-for-nuthin' Wolverine" He mumbled  
"I kinda happen to like him..." I said sliding into the chair next to him "I wanted to thank you for..."  
"It was nuthin' for a beautiful chick like you, anything." He got up and puffed into a mist of black smoke. And left, a smug impressed look on my face and me sitting in the kitchen in grass-stained silk pajamas, apple in hand. I got up and walked down the hall.   
"Mon Belle, just one kiss" I heard a voice say  
"Do you want to Die Gambit I can't! Sugar, understand." Was another voice and then a woman came walking out of the room from across the hall of the door of the kitchen, who I guessed was Rogue.  
  
It was pouring rain that night and since I had slept late I couldn't sleep. Lying in bed in a new set of pajamas I stared at the ceiling thinking about what NightCrawler had said about me. The first compliment really from a guy who saved maybe my life. I don't think I slept at all that night. Pacing around my room the candles providing the dim light so much that I could see.  
The clock read 1:52 the last time I looked at it before I heard and growls from outside. I looked out down below, there Logan and the Fur-ball that I had been reminded of before, the image that ran though my head. And there they were fighting, maybe to the death. I took off down the hall my feet padding lightly on the ground of the floor as I ran. Down the stairs and out side claws spurting out of my flesh as I ran and tackled the freak more then 3 feet taller then I.   
I was in mid-hit with my claws when the guy threw me into a once solid tree. I must have been lying there for a while before I could hear the hurting growl of Wolverine that made me get up to fight this idiot. I stood by the damaged tree that I went right though and growled. Claws out.  
"C'mon you fucker. Come fight me."   
Just like you can't look a dog in the eyes that what he did. Old Sabretooth looked me right in the eyes and I attacked. Big Mistake. A swipe of that massive hand and those claws I was thrown again bleeding from my stomach. But then Scott Summer came running out with one shot of crimson laser he was gone back into the forest.   
  
I awoke again, I can't say it was the next morning because I really didn't know. I turned to see Logan leaning against the wall next to Jean who was working on something at a desk. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was looking down at the table. I sighed quietly my eyes fluttering closed again then I opened them to the light touch of someone's hand on my forehead. Looking to my right I saw NightCrawler who sat on a chair next to the 'bed' I was lying on.   
"Hey," He said and it looked like he wanted to smile.   
"Hey" I choked out. I smiled slightly at him.  
I reached up lightly touching his cheek. He leaned down lightly placing a kiss on my forehead. His yellowish eyes seemed to smile yet his lips remained without expression. Logan, from across the room looked to where I was, just to see the kiss. A growl rumbled under his breath.  
"I must go M'love. I'll return later." A puff of black smoke arose and he was gone.  
Logan had walked over to see me. He stared right into my eyes then turned away.  
"Are you mad Logan?" I asked quietly coughing with a slight pain from my stomach.  
He turned to me again and stared down at me. "Just get some rest Flame. You've lost too much blood for your healing factor to work well for you. You need to rest for now." Was all he said then went back to watching Jean do paper work.  
  
  
To Be Continued? You tell me. Please write a review or email me: x_flame_child@hotmail.com and please tell me if I should begin to write part 2. Thanks.   



End file.
